


Donna Moss Talks about Sex and Joey Lucas

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Bartlet's Third State of the Union, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna thinks about Josh and Joey Lucas.Takes place wherewe left off afterBartlet's Third State of the Union.





	Donna Moss Talks about Sex and Joey Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Donna Moss Talks About Sex and Joey Lucas  
(1/1)  
AUTHOR: Laurel A.  
SPOILERS: In The Shadow of Two Gunmen, Noel,  
Bartlet's Third State  
of the Union, and all the "Joey Lucas" episodes.  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own or have any rights to any of  
these  
characters. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, Warner  
Brothers, NBC, and  
probably some other folks as well, just not me.  
ARCHIVE: Archive anyplace, just let me know (and you  
have no idea  
how happy that would make me).  
SUMMARY: Donna thinks about Josh and Joey Lucas.  
Takes place where  
we left off after Bartlet's Third State of the Union.  
AUTHORS NOTE: Follows my last piece, Roles (1/1) and  
with Masks  
(1/1) by Michelle Hoffmann. I also want to thank  
Michelle for her  
support, humor and feedback, and for liking  
semi-colons, maps, and  
trains!

****************************************

The idea was for me to be totally okay with Joey Lucas  
coming out to  
run the polling for Bartlet's third State of the Union  
address.  
Simple idea really. But, given the fact that my  
Always-There-When-  
You-Need-Me role isn't quite so needed when Joey is in  
town, this  
wasn't the easiest plan to put into place.

Josh and Joey have this great chemistry, you can feel  
it all through  
the bullpen when they are doing their banter thing  
(hence me not  
being quite so needed). And, as much as I feel left  
out, it really  
is endearing to see Josh get so excited about someone,  
to see him  
energized and, well, sexually charged. And I like  
Joey, I really  
do. Unlike the way I felt about Mandy, Joey feels  
_real_ to me. She  
is a real woman, she is  
Powerful-Confident-Smart-Loyal-Woman-and-You-  
All-Know-It; and Josh definitely knows it. I admire  
that; I am also  
jealous of that. I admire the fact that she's got  
enough sense of  
herself as a woman to be  
Powerful-Confident-Smart-Loyal-Woman-and-You-  
All-Know-It; and I am jealous that Josh sees her that  
way.

My point in telling Josh that he should ask Joey out  
was two-fold:  
one -- to prove to myself (and to him a bit) that I  
didn't mind that  
Joey was around; and two -- to get Josh to move on  
with the whole  
Joey Lucas thing and just, well, get on with things.

Part two is twofold in itself: one � Joey is one of  
the things I  
believe to be an emotional loose end for  
Post-Shooting-Josh; and two -  
\- with re-election around the corner, we will likely  
be working  
closely with Joey quite a bit, and Josh needs (and  
maybe I want him  
to) to get into or past whatever he is going to get  
into or get past  
with Joey.

Plus I do really like Joey Lucas. I just like Josh  
more, and since  
my "take stock of life" Christmas epiphany, if you  
will, I have been  
feeling protective of him, grateful for him, and  
rather used to  
having him to myself. So, when I think of the  
Always-There-When-You-  
Need-Me part not being so needed, it is a really empty  
feeling.

Josh and I have become a team, we have a rhythm, we  
have a (and I  
hate to use the word, but it feels like the best way  
to describe it)  
_vibe_. But, I am always wary of Ego-Maniac-Josh  
thinking that I  
think too much of him. And I am scared of Real-Josh  
finding out that  
I really do think so much of him.

So, in light of Joey Lucas being in town, I used  
Quirky-Assistant to  
hide behind, but I think I let it just a tad too far  
out of the  
bottle, blathering on to Josh about how he should ask  
Joey out.  
Sometimes I let my mouth get ahead of me. I turn into  
Annoying-  
Little-Sister, which is definitely not what I want  
Josh to think of  
me as. Remember  
Powerful-Confident-Smart-Loyal-Woman-and-You-All-  
Know-It? That is how I want him to think of me, and I  
think I am  
ready for that.

I think that since the shooting, Josh has been feeling  
disconnected.  
I think he is looking for some human contact, some  
intimacy. If this  
is indeed what he needs (or thinks he needs), I'd  
rather he find that  
intimacy with Joey than some random woman. He has  
this way of just  
stumbling across someone to satisfy (at least for the  
moment) his  
needs, then he deals with the fact that he doesn't  
really like them  
by acting like a self absorbed workaholic jerk until  
they break up  
with him. I know that Real-Josh wants more than that;  
he wants  
something real. I am just not sure if  
Post-Shooting-Josh is ready  
for more, or for real. So for now, Joey Lucas can be  
more and real.

I think I am in the minority among the White House  
staff who didn't  
blame Joey for Josh getting really hurt when he found  
Al Keiffer  
stepping out of her shower at the hotel in Los  
Angeles. Josh didn't  
hold it against her � he told me himself that she had  
let him know  
while they were at the fundraiser that she was there  
_with_ someone,  
and I think he felt more the fool for going to her  
room knowing  
that. Actually, I think for a while he blamed me for  
having to see  
Joey with Al � with all my "gather his rosebuds"  
goading.

But, because she was up front with him, I consider  
Joey to be safe.  
She is an honest person; I trust her with Josh. And  
Post-Shooting-  
Josh needs to be with someone trustworthy.

So, while the emotions that well up in me at the  
thought of Josh  
being intimate with someone make me jumpy and remind  
me of being in  
the 7th grade and seeing the boy who told you he liked  
you last week  
holding hands with the most popular girl in school, I  
don't think  
that Real-Josh is ready to trust his heart to anyone,  
and that makes  
me feel better. Post-Shooting-Josh's heart can be  
safe with Joey  
until Real-Josh's heart is ready.


End file.
